melroseplacefandomcom-20200213-history
David Breck
David Breck is a principal character on Melrose Place (2009), portrayed by Shaun Sipos. Character David is a tenant at 4616 Melrose Place, where his father once lived as well. He was thirteen years old when his mother died in 1999, and was then taken in by Michael, who had largely shunned him until then. MP 2009 David has a brief romantic affair with his landlady, Sydney Andrews, shortly before she is murdered. On the night of her murder, he is trying to help her sober up. However, she knew things about him no one else did because he confided in her. David is questioned about Sydney's murder by Detective James Rodriguez because of his criminal past, including possession of cocaine, assaults, and taking a baseball bat to his former roommate's jaw. He is also a notorious thief, though he stole from white-collar criminals, drug dealers, etc. He and Michael argue over Sydney's death, with David still angry that Michael ignored his existence until he was thirteen years old, only to take him in after his mother died. However, apparently Michael kept bailing David out of trouble. Michael bans David from coming by his house without calling first and they begin a game of cat-and-mouse, with David stealing a two million dollar painting from Michael. After Jane Andrews tried to blackmail Ella Simms with e-mails she wrote to Sydney, David steps in with information he uncovered on Michael's computer, most notably that Jane burned down her warehouse and clothing line to accept the insurance money. Later, however, David entered a more serious romantic relationship with fellow tenant Lauren Yung, a medical student working with his father. After Auggie Kirkpatrick was arrested for Sydney's murder, David went out of his way to clear his name, finding a necklace of Sydney's in Michael's car. When his stepmother, Vanessa Mancini was revealed as being Sydney's killer, he asked David to grab Noah and protect him from her. It was also later revealed that David was Noah Mancini's father as a result of an affair before Michael and Vanessa were married. This made Michael furious and he blackmailed Lauren, threatening her medical career, into breaking up with David so he could make his life miserable. Although David promised Lauren he would stop stealing, after she dumped him, he set his sights on a large ring to steal. While in the process of stealing the ring, he was caught by Morgan McKellan, the daughter of a millionare. She not only let him steal the ring from her father, but she kissed him as well. With the money he made from the ring, he bought Coal and fired Marcello. After Morgan repeatedly blackmailing David into being in a relationship with her and failing, her father, Mr. McKellan, eventually approached David with the knowledge that he knew about his theft of his ring. He threatened him and then told him he was going to work for him until he decided otherwise. The series concluded with David's future still unknown. Trivia *David Breck was originally intended to be David Patterson, the son of Jake Hanson from the original series. However, the character was retooled to become the illegitimate son of Dr. Michael Mancini. Category:2009 characters